Phineas' Logic
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Phineas wasn't sure about love until it hit him. Though he wasn't sure about it, now he thanks God for it everyday. Oneshot.


**So, this is a quick oneshot on Phineas' thoughts of love, Isabella, and what love is like. A plot bunny had formed in my head when I wrote this. :D Reviewwwwws. **

_Phineas' POV_

My parents, brother, and friends have always told me love is the strongest feeling that could never be broken. Boy, were they ever right. So when I fell in love for the first time, all I could think was, ''I'm sorry I ever doubted them.''

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Yes, the girl who lives across the street from me and has had a crush on me for years, but I was too oblivious to notice...until now. Wow, I can't believe one of my closest friends whom I knew longer than my stepbrother would be the love of my life. It's an unbelieveable feeling when love strikes you. I've seen it a million times in movies, TV shows, and even personally, but for it to happen to me?...That's a whole different thing.

The day I fell for her...you know, I can still remember the feeling of my heart pounding in my chest, and my palms sweating. And how I went into that ''lovestruck'' mode that teenage boys get when they notice a girl. I really knew right then and there that Isabella wasn't just a come-and-go kind of girlfriend. I wasn't that kind of guy who would check out a girl he didn't even know and say, ''hey good lookin', wanna go out?'' without even thinking. Asking Isabella out took a LOT of thinking.

It also took a lot of my time, considering it was my first crush. Being what Izzie says- ''oblivious'', little did I know that she liked me, too. I was really nervous for nothing, but at the time, saying a few simple words had never been so hard before. And being the talkative person I am, that's weird for me!

I still remember it. Ever second of it. Isabella and I were 16-years old. All of the gang had changed from when we were kids of course, but I think growing up is what made me realize how beautiful Isabella was. I mean, I thought she was beautiful even as kids, but...a new kind of beautiful. The kind that makes you wanna take her into your arms, kiss her, hold her hand...that's exactly how I felt. Isabella's hair had grown longer and slighty curled at the bottom. She had began putting on make-up (not that she needed any), but still wore the same colors. Purple and white.

She had on a purple turtle-neck with the same style belt and white skinny jeans. (A/N, Credit for Izzie's outfit goes to KicsterAsh on DeviantART.) Her hair fell behind her back and blew to the side in the wind when we were outdoors. She was stunning.

Me, on the other hand? Like I said, I never understood romance when it came to me, so I found myself not very worthy of her. I mean, look at her. She was captain of cheerleading, an Honor student in most of her classes, and a Fireside Girl leader. I was an imaginative inventor who built things with my brother. We just didn't seem to match...though I DID wanna date her.

But growing up, I learned to always love those you stab you in the back. Never stop the love. Those very words echoed in my head the day I finally got the courage to ask Isabella out. I thank God every day for love. If I never eventually learned from it, I wouldn't have the amazing life I have as I say this.

''Daddy! Daddy! Come see what Tommy and I made!''

Okay, it isn't perfect, but I never said it was. The girl you just heard was my daughter Marie, who was probably gonna show me something that won't last very-

_BOOM! _

...Long. As I was being pulled into our backyard, the contraption Marie and my nephew Thomas made had ended up like the others did...destroyed.

''Phineas?''

''Yeah?''

''Did Marie-''

''Yes, Izzie, she blew up another one.''

Isabella and I's usual lines. But hey, nobody ever said life would be easy. But like I said, I was taught to love those who have done wrong. That's why Izzie blames me for not giving Marie and Thomas any pointers, haha.

**So, there you have it. I may be thinking wrong on Phineas' logic because he is so much smarter then me. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Disclaimer: Phineas and Isabella (c) Dan Povenmire and Jeff Swampy Marsh. **

**Thomas Fletcher and Marie Flynn (c) Sam-ely-ember, Angelus19, and Melty94 of DeviantART. **


End file.
